Sobre o Nascimento da Melancolia
by Miwi
Summary: Syaoran está atrasado... e pode ser que ele chegue tarde demais aos sentimentos de Sakura - ou é impossível que sentimentos simplesmente desapareçam em meio ao ar?


**Nota da Autora: **essa é uma fanfic de Sakura ligeiramente diferente, focando um aspecto quase filosófico do romance entre Syaron e Sakura. Esteja avisado. :p Fanfic escrita há um ano e um mês, mas que eu só criei vergonha na cara para postar agora. Reviews continuam sendo bem-vindas :P

**::Sobre o Nascimento da Melancolia::**

**::Autora: Miwi-chan::**

Data: 26/10/03 

Sakura corria. As ruas sob seus pés se tornavam meros borrões, e ela mal prestava atenção nas árvores e casas que rodeavam a vizinhança. Não parou para cumprimentar as mulheres da sua loja de doces preferida, como seria o usual, tampouco cumprimentou Yukito ao passar correndo em frente a sua casa. Ela apenas corria, sem saber do que corria ou para onde ia; mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu chegar à frente da sua casa.

Parou em frente à porta por um instante, como se esperasse por algo. Hesitou por um momento, apoiando-se hora num pé, hora noutro. Balançando a cabeça, ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu – seu pai sempre deixava a porta destrancada nesse horário, esperando as costumeiras visitas de seus amigos que às vezes almoçavam com ele ou a chegada de Sakura e Touya.

- Sakura! – veio a voz de seu pai, mas Sakura sentiu como se estivesse debaixo d'água e estivesse ouvindo aquilo como um eco distante. E então ela nada podia fazer senão continuar a correr. Notou a presença de Touya, de seu pai, e de algum outro amigo do mesmo, mas ela não se deu ao trabalho de parar e cumprimenta-los. Logo ela já havia atravessado a sala, e tudo o que ela ouvia eram os ruídos de seus pés a baterem com força sobre os degraus e a voz distante e hesitante de seu irmão:

- Mas o que aconteceu... ?

Antes que ele pudesse acabar de falar, no entanto, Sakura entrou em seu quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama. Sem tirar a mochila cor-de-rosa ou os tênis brancos, ela se colocou de bruços sobre a cama e pegou um retrato seu e de Syaoran Li, segurando por um momento antes de coloca-lo ao seu lado.

E então desatou a chorar.

Era engraçado... agora as malditas lágrimas vinham. Quando precisara delas, há poucos momentos atrás, para engana-la e deixa-la confortavelmente dormindo em doces ilusões... elas não vieram.

Sakura sentia o eco dos recentes acontecimentos martelando em sua cabeça, sufocando-a da maneira que Sakura não acreditava ser possível a um eco.

Havia acabado de se encontrar com Syaoran, e então viera correndo do aeroporto – sim, fora ao aeroporto busca-lo, como poderia ser diferente? E caminhara, apenas para sentir seu coração pulsar durante o caminho inteiro, embora pudesse ter dirigido seu pequeno carro até lá – ah, o carro que seu pai lhe dera como presente de aniversário de vinte e um anos, feitos há poucos meses... era um lindo carro, embora Sakura somente o usasse para viagens mais longas. Adorava andar, e naquele dia não havia sido diferente.

Seu ingênuo coração não poderia jamais imaginar o que a esperava.

Até o avião chegar e anunciar a chegada dos passageiros vindos de Hong Kong tudo transcorrera tranqüilamente. Sakura se sentou em uma cadeira e pôs-se a balançar os pés enquanto verificava os passageiros que passavam pela sala de desembarque. E passou-se o primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro...

_Ele geralmente é o primeiro a sair..._ e a mente de Sakura começava a imaginar coisas, a se perguntar se algo havia ocorrido... _Será que ele não pôde vir nesse vôo? Não, mas... ele sempre me avisa quando ocorre um imprevisto assim..._

E durante dois longos e intermináveis minutos, Sakura não sentia sua mente funcionando com clareza... era como se a garota tentasse resolver uma equação com inúmeras variáveis e ela, sem conseguir se decidir por um bom lugar para começar, resolvera fazer todos as contas ao mesmo tempo e no fim não conseguia fazer nada por falta de concentração.

Esse era um dos motivos para Sakura detestar matemática.

Ela não tinha certeza se ele fora o último ou o penúltimo a sair, tampouco saberia dizer se algo havia acontecido com ele ou com que expressão ele estava; ela apenas saiu correndo, esbarrando com alguns outros homens de Hong Kong e se apressando em pedir desculpas a cada um deles enquanto corria até chegar em Syaoran Li e pular em volta de seu pescoço, quase desequilibrando o garoto.

- Sakura... – murmurou Syaoran Li, enterrando a cabeça no ombro de Sakura e a abraçando com força. – Eu preciso... eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa...

Sakura apenas se afastou uns poucos centímetros, o suficiente para que pudesse enxergar os olhos de Syaoran, como se ficar mais longe de Syaoran lhe fosse impossível. – O que foi, Syaoran? Aconteceu alguma coisa... ?

E, ao encarar aqueles olhos castanhos que por tanto tempo brilharam ao encontrar a garota, ela soube que algo havia acontecido.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui muito tempo no Japão – disse ele, afastando-se um pouco mais de Sakura e segurando a mão da garota com força. – Na verdade... eu estou partindo no próximo vôo.

- Syaoran! – o grito saiu antes que ela pudesse pensar algo. Ela não estava pensando no que ele lhe dissera... não... concentrava-se apenas naquilo que sentia agora. Ou melhor, no que não sentia. Era uma sensação estranha, que ela não sabia explicar... e o mais estranho era que ela também tinha certeza de que Syaoran também estava sentindo aquilo agora. O problema era saber o que era 'aquilo'...

- Sakura... você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – disse ele, apertando ambas as mãos da garota entre as suas. E, mesmo com a mente extasiada por aquele estranho sentimento, Sakura não pode deixar de notar, como sempre notava, o quanto as mãos de Syaoran eram maiores e mais fortes do que as suas. – Você sabe que eu morreria por você, não sabe?

Sakura adorava as mãos de Syaoran. Tão fortes, tão grandes, tão acolhedoras... e era por isso que ela agora olhava para as mãos de Syaoran e não para os olhos dele quando assentiu com a cabeça.

Por estar olhando para baixo, apenas ouviu o pesado suspiro de Syaoran ao invés de notar algo de diferente em seus olhos.

- E, ainda assim... – Sakura sentiu o olhar de Syaoran sobre si, e ainda assim hesitou em levantar o próprio olhar na direção do garoto. Havia algo nos olhos dele que ela não conseguia explicar... após tantos anos, ela pensava que seria capaz de decifrar qualquer olhar de Syaoran, mas este olhar provava que ela estava enganada. – Sabe, Sakura, durante todos esses anos eu pensei que era apenas uma questão de tempo até eu lhe pedir em casamento...

Silêncio. Sakura finalmente levanta o olhar na direção de Syaoran, e escuta com languidez a voz nos alto-falantes chamando os passageiros a embarcarem no próximo vôo. De repente, tudo parece distante demais – como se o mundo ao qual ela pertencera durante todos esses anos não fosse mais seus.

- E eu embarquei no avião com a intenção de lhe pedir em casamento e então voltar para Hong Kong uma última vez antes de morar com você aqui... – Syaoran fechou os olhos, e Sakura sentia-se grata por isso; agora ela não era mais assombrada pelo estranho olhar de Syaoran. – Era a coisa certa a fazer, e era nisso que eu pensava lá em Hong Kong. O que poderia ser mais certo do que pedir em casamento a garota pela qual eu fui apaixonado durante todos esses anos?

- Eriol – a voz de Sakura, não mais alta do que um murmúrio, foi suficiente para que Syaoran voltasse a abrir os olhos. – Eriol... certa... vez.... me disse... que "a vida era muito curta para desperdiçá-la fazendo as coisas certas"...

- E ele também disse que ela era "muita curta para desperdiçá-la fazendo as coisas erradas", não disse? – completou Syaoran, e então balançou a cabeça. – Ele disse que, "não importa se para fazer as coisas erradas, ou fazer as coisas certas, ou não fazer coisa alguma, a vida era sempre curta demais. _Vita Brevis_."

- É. Foi isso que ele disse – concordou Sakura com um sorriso, embora ela não soubesse porque sorria. – Eu nunca tinha entendido...

-... até agora, não é, Sakura? – havia um tom de melancolia na voz de Syaoran, e ele então eliminou o espaço que havia entre Sakura e ele e a abraçou com força. – Desculpa, Sakura, desculpa... mas eu não posso. Eu não posso mais lhe pedir em casamento.

- ... Desculpa – Sakura repetiu, a voz tênue e fraca. Deixando-se soltar nos braços de Syaoran, ela fechou os olhos e tentou sentir o ar ao seu redor. Não conseguiu. O perfume de Syaoran ainda a intoxicava, embora de uma maneira bem diferente de outrora. – Será que não deveria ser eu a pedir desculpas... ?

- Não, Sakura, não... – a garota sentia a cabeça de Syaoran balançando de um lado para o outro em seu ombro, mas não se mexeu. – Talvez nem eu devesse pedir desculpas. Talvez não seja culpa de nenhum de nós – pausa. Syaoran volta a dar um passo para trás, para encarar Sakura nos olhos. – Talvez não seja culpa de nenhum de nós dois se nós já estamos mortos.

- Mortos... – Sakura agora não conseguia abandonar aquela mórbida letargia, e então ela repetia aquelas palavras e as deixava ecoando pelo ar... e, então, tentava agarra-las de volta em pleno ar, e então compreende-las... mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. – É isso... ? Nós estamos mortos... ?

- Talvez – Syaoran deu de ombros. – O que mais explicaria eu não mais sentir minha pele pegando fogo toda vez em que toco seu rosto? – e, como se para mostrar o que queria dizer, colocou uma mão sobre o rosto de Sakura, acariciando-a. – O que mais explicaria eu não mais sentir aquele estranho incômodo no peito que sinto desde a primeira vez que lhe vi toda vez que penso em você? O que mais explicaria? E quando eu entrei no saguão deste aeroporto, Sakura, e lhe vi... eu soube. Não foi preciso um momento sequer de hesitação ou contemplação para que eu soubesse que você também estava morta, Sakura.

- Então... é isso? – disse ela, começando a se afastar de Syaoran. – Mas... como nós morremos, Syaoran? Ontem eu ainda estava viva, tenho certeza de que estava... eu fiquei sorrindo e cantando enquanto pensava que você vinha me visitar...

- Nós morremos entre o último raio de luar e a primeira luz do dia Sakura... – Syaoran tentou dar um passo na direção de Sakura, mas ela também recuou e eles permaneceram à mesma distância. – Eu não sei como, nem porquê... o fato é que nós estamos mortos, Sakura, e mortos não podem se casar.

- Por quê? Que lei, do céu ou da terra, não permite que nos casemos? – grunhiu Sakura, recuando sem que ela mesma percebesse. – Vamos nos casar, Syaoran, e mostrar para todo mundo que nós não precisamos obedecer a lei alguma!

Syaoran apenas balançou a cabeça com uma imensa melancolia. – Sakura...

Mas desta vez foi Syaoran quem ficou largado aos próprios ecos, pois Sakura se virou e começou a caminhar para fora do aeroporto. – Se isso é tudo, Syaoran... se nós chegamos até aqui para isso, e nada mais... se nós nos amamos e pensamos que isso seria para sempre apenas para ver tudo desaparecer em meio ao nada...

- Sakura, pare! – Syaoran ainda tentou ir atrás dela, mas agora era tarde.

Tarde demais para consertar as coisas. Para consertar tudo. Para deixar tudo como era antes. Porque agora nenhum dos dois conseguia mais se lembrar de como tudo era antes daquilo acontecer. Agora aqueles sentimentos eram apenas uma memória, e uma memória que os dilacerava, os cortava... meras recordações de tempos que jamais voltariam...

- Syaoran... eu pensei que o nosso amor fosse eterno. Eu pensei que eu finalmente poderia me encher de orgulho e dizer que, sim, eu amo alguém. Agora só me resta chorar e dizer que eu amava alguém... – os passos se tornaram mais rápidos, e o ruído de seus passos sobre o saguão, mais altos. – Ah, Syaoran... vá para o Inferno. Eu não acredito que algum dia eu poderei lhe perdoar por tudo isso. Adeus!

E, deixando Syaoran e suas malas sozinhos no saguão, Sakura desapareceu dali.

Cinqüenta minutos depois, ela já se encontrava em seu quarto, chorando como se não estivesse morta. A ironia era que ela não se lembrava de ter chorado dessa maneira durante todo o tempo em que fôra considerada viva.

E chorava, embora não soubesse ao certo porque o fizesse. Não era a dor de um coração partido... Syaoran não havia chego e cortado um coração vermelho e pulsante de paixão ao meio, ao invés disso, era como se o coração de Sakura houvesse congelado e Syaoran apenas fosse o responsável por haver soprado o coração em direção a um abismo e deixa-lo se espatifar no chão. Em um milhão de pedacinhos. E era essa dor que ela não conseguia sentir que a dilacerava. Ela deveria estar mortalmente infeliz, sentindo seu coração sangrar por Syaoran haver terminado tudo com ela, mas... ela não conseguia.

Sinceramente, ela não conseguia se sentir como sabia que deveria. Ela deveria estar em lágrimas, como estava, mas deveria sentir seu coração explodindo e desejando que Syaoran voltasse para ela. No momento, ela não poderia se importar menos com Syaoran. E era isso que a incomodava.

Talvez Syaoran tivesse razão. Talvez estivesse mesmo morta. O que mais poderia explicar aquela sensação de que seu terno coração havia desaparecido durante a noite?

Sem conseguir chegar a conclusão alguma, Sakura finalmente se sentiu exausta e, sem perceber, caiu no sono.

Acordou com a estranha sensação de havia algo errado. Espreguiçou-se com letargia, desviando com preguiça dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã, e só então abriu os olhos. Revirou mais um pouco pela cama antes de rolar até o chão, levantando-se e olhando ao redor.

Tinha a impressão de que estava se esquecendo de algo importante, mas não conseguia se lembrar o que era.

Deu de ombros, e começou a se arrumar. O quarto estava silencioso até ela tropeçar, cair, e bater do lado da escrivaninha enquanto pulava de um lado para o outro para colocar a sua saia.

- Sakura... – veio o murmúrio sonolento de Kero, que apenas levantou a cabeça para fora da gaveta, olhou para Sakura por um instante e então voltou ao seu travesseiro. – Syaoran? Hoje? Em pleno domingo?

- É! Ele chega de Hong Kong hoje! – respondeu num átimo, e então parou por um instante. Olhou para os lados, suspirou. Que sensação estranha era aquela... ?

Tendo acabado de se arrumar, ela pegou sua mochila rosa e olhou ao redor uma última vez, como se para se certificar de que não estava se esquecendo de nada. – Estranho... – murmurou, mas nem mesmo Kero prestou atenção ao seu lamento. – Eu tenho certeza de que não me esqueci de nada e, ainda assim...

Fechou a porta, foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, e logo depois desceu silenciosamente os degraus da escada para não acordar seu pai e seu irmão. O que acabou não servindo de nada, pois ambos já se encontravam na cozinha, tomando o café da manhã.

- Bom-dia, Sakura! – cumprimentou seu pai, oferecendo um sanduíche para Sakura. Ela o pegou com certa hesitação.

- Vocês... já estão acordados? Não é cedo demais para... – começou Sakura, dando uma mordida no sanduíche e encarando seu pai com estranheza. Do outro lado da mesa, Touya começou a rir.

- Há! Só mesmo uma monstrenga como você para achar que nove horas da manhã é cedo... – disse, continuando a tomar seu suco de laranja com tranqüilidade e encarando Sakura com zombaria.

- Nove horas?! Mas o avião do Syaoran não chegava às... – começou novamente Sakura, parando de comer seu sanduíche.

- Às nove e quinze. Eu me apressaria se fosse você, monstrenga – disse Touya, tomando um último gole de seu suco de laranja. – Quem manda dormir até tarde? Vamos, eu te dou uma carona. Você não deve dirigir tão cedo... ainda deve estar dormindo...

- Seu... idiota! – grunhiu Sakura, olhando novamente para seu relógio. – Vamos, então... você consegue me levar até lá a tempo?

Dez minutos mais tarde, muitos sustos, gritos, quatro gatos quase-atropelados e três sinais vermelhos furados depois, Sakura descobriu que sim, Touya poderia leva-la até o aeroporto à tempo. Bem a tempo.

- Vôo 758 proveniente de Hong Kong, desembarque no portão oito – disse a voz metálica do alto-falante, e Sakura se virou em tempo de ver Syaoran sendo o primeiro a desembarcar.

- Sakura... – e provavelmente Syaoran pretendia dizer algo mais, mas quando ela se jogou sobre ele e o deixou sem ar, ele desistiu e apenas abraçou a garota com toda a sua força. – Que saudades...

- Syaoran, Syaoran! – repetia a garota, balançando-se no pescoço de Syaoran. – Como eu senti a sua falta.

- Sakura, eu... eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa – começou Syaoran, afastando Sakura de si. Ela o encarou com certa expectativa.

Por um tênue instante, Syaoran pôde ver o olho de Sakura mudar, como se toda a sua luz desaparecesse. Mas antes que ele percebesse isto, ela já havia voltado ao normal.

- O que é, Syaoran?

- Sakura... você... aceita se casar comigo? – e, não pela primeira vez, Syaoran ficou rubro, esperando que Sakura respondesse.

- É claro que eu aceito! – disse Sakura, novamente pulando sobre Syaoran. Ficou um instante assim, até sentir uma mão sobre seu ombro puxando-a com delicadeza.

- Vocês pretendem ficar aqui no aeroporto o dia inteiro? – disse Touya com um ar severo. Então, olhou para Syaoran e Sakura... e abriu um sorriso. O mais sincero sorriso que Sakura já havia visto Touya dirigir a ela e Syaoran. – Ou vocês querem ir para casa dar as boas novas ao papai?

Syaoran se virou para Sakura. – O que você acha, Sakura?

Ela então se afastou, pegou a mão de Syaoran e começou a arrasta-lo para fora dali. – O que nós estamos esperando? Vamos, Touya, vamos!

E eles foram.

Sem perceberem que estavam sendo observados.

- Você tem certeza de que isto era necessário? – disse uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos que se encontrava observando toda a cena do outro lado do saguão.

- Absoluta, minha cara, absoluta... – disse o homem ao seu lado, sorrindo e colocando uma mecha de seus longos cabelos escuros para trás da orelha. – Além do mais... não é como se fosse possível evitar que isso acontecesse... Sakura teria de conhecer este outro poder, mesmo que apenas em sonhos. E em sonhos dos quais jamais irá se recordar.

- Se ela não se recordar do sonho, Eriol, não terá sido tudo inútil? – a mulher perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do homem. Ele sorriu para ela através de seu par de óculos.

- Ela não precisa se recordar. Sua alma conheceu o poder, e isto basta. A alma jamais se esquece – disse o homem, e então olhou ao redor. – Bem... o que você acha? Vamos ficar para o casamento de Sakura, Kaho?

- Claro – assentiu ela, e então eles também saíram do aeroporto.

Mais tarde, após muitos risos, conversas e discussões, Sakura e sua família já se encontravam cansados e se preparavam para irem dormir. Após muita discussão entre Sakura e Touya, decidiu-se que Syaoran dormiria no quarto do segundo.

- Afinal – justificou Touya. – Vocês logo poderão sempre dormir juntos. E eu preciso ter uma conversa de homem para homem com seu futuro marido.

E então Sakura subiu para seu quarto, colocou seu pijama branco de ursinhos – um presente de Syaoran que ela adorava – e foi se deitar. Teria de fato chegado à cama, caso algo sobre a sua escrivaninha não houvesse lhe chamado a atenção. Sua coleção de cartas se encontrava sobre a mesma.

Ela nunca deixava as cartas ali.

- Kero! Você mexeu nas minhas cartas?! – grunhiu ela, mas como em resposta recebeu apenas os roncos do pequeno ser, ela deu um suspirou e pegou as cartas na mão para guarda-las.

Apenas que, no topo de todas as cartas, estava uma carta que ela nunca havia visto antes. Era um desenho estilizado de uma rosa negra dentro de uma redoma de vidro, e, sob o desenho, Sakura leu...

_... Melancolia..._

Estranho. Como aquela carta havia aparecido no meio das outras...? E, o mais estranho, porque ela tinha a estranha sensação de que conhecia o poder daquela carta melhor do que o de qualquer outra... ?

Sakura sentiu um calafrio, e só então se lembrou de fechar a janela. Mas ela sabia muito bem que o vento frio que percorria sua espinha não tinha origem nos céus lá de fora; ao contrário, sabia muito bem que a origem de seu súbito frio vinha daquela estranha carta.

Era uma carta diferente... e, como a carta Amor, havia sido criada pela própria Sakura, e não apenas transformada, como todas as outras. Mas ela não sentiu mais medo – ao segurar a carta próxima ao seu peito, ela soube que o pior já havia passado, e então ela, bocejando, guardou as cartas na segunda gaveta de sua escrivaninha e atirou-se sobre a cama para dormir um longo sono.

Sakura jamais contou sobre esta carta aos outros; ela sabia que eles não compreenderiam. Como poderiam? Se para ela mesma aquilo era confuso e abstrato, e ela havia tido a oportunidade de experimentar todo o poder daquela carta – espere um momento! como ela poderia ter tanta certeza de que havia experimentado o poder daquela carta? Ela não conseguia se lembrar, não sabia da onde vinha essa certeza... mas ela estava ali, indubitavelmente. Embora não pudesse se lembrar, ela sabia que já havia experimento o sabor agridoce da Melancolia.

E então ela e Syaoran viveram felizes para sempre, sob o doce poder da mais poderosa carta de Sakura, o Amor. Mas, ainda assim, em certas noites, Sakura ainda acordava assustada, olhava para o quarto ao seu redor, para as cortinas esvoaçando sob o luar... e só se acalmava quando segurava a carta da Melancolia e dormia abraçada com Syaoran.

E toda vez que isto acontecia, ela tinha a certeza de que ninguém mais compreenderia aquela carta... como poderiam?

Se aquela carta era a lembrança da felicidade infinita em tempos nos quais os sentimentos se foram, e a lembrança do maior dos vazios em tempos de alegria? Como poderiam compreender que era aquela carta que lhe fazia dar maior valor ao Amor, por lhe mostrar como seria o seu coração sem o mesmo?

Não, eles não compreenderiam. Mas ela não se importava. E então ela sempre guardava ambas as cartas consigo, a Melancolia sob o Amor, e apenas ela sabia o que isso significava.

Quando o vento da Melancolia soprava sobre ela, e por um momento ela acreditava que tudo havia dado errado, ela se lembrava do Amor, ela se lembrava da Melancolia... e então ela ainda conseguia sorrir. Foi assim no enterro de Syaoran, muitos anos depois. Muitos não entenderam. Como ela poderia sorrir no enterro do homem que amara durante todos esses anos?

Ninguém ouviu quando Sakura se aproximou do caixão e, olhando ternamente para o corpo exposto, murmurou algumas últimas palavras ao ouvido de Syaoran.

- Sim, acabou. Mas foi a melhor vida que nós poderíamos ter tido, não foi?

Então ela foi embora, esvoaçando seu longo vestido branco através daqueles tempos de escuridão. E, quem sabe, ela tenha sentido o vento soprar com certa ternura ao pé de seu ouvido – o lugar que Syaoran mais amava beijar em Sakura.

Ela nunca soube dizer se foi apenas impressão, ou se o vento estava de fato mais serelepe naquele dia. Mas ela ainda sorria ao se lembrar.


End file.
